Mario Hoshkino
On-Screen Appearance Rock Warp Zone Mario is jumped out from the warp zone of the rock and landed on the stage. Special Attacks Neutral Special - Plumbing Business The pipes appeared that it can use some effects on this, when Mario is getting close to the pipes press B to make two settings, the first set was that the water will spill around the stage that can make the fighter to slipped over and the second set that it will spray across of the the stage that it can push and given damage at the fighters like Pac-Man's Fire Hydrant. The pipes will disappear if it take too much water where it have an seconds when it was gone that it was shown below. *None: 1 minute *1st Set: 6 seconds *2nd Set: 20 seconds You have to wait about 1 minute to reused this attack. Side Special - Koopa Police Mario drives around in a police car with John Luigizamo that will driving along. This controls like the Wario Bike, only with better turning. And, of course, Mario won't fall out the car. At the top of the car, sparks will generate, which manage to shower those in the rearview mirror, stunning them. Direct contact with the top of the car means more damage for you to have. You can move down to stop the car. Depending on how fast he was driving it, the car will come to a screeching halt, allowing for a good insta-KO to those at high damage. Press A to stop the car. Up Special - Thwomp-Stomper Boots Mario take out his Thwomp Stomper Boots and springs his way upward, then does a slow descend. You are able to charge up how high you jump with these boots. Like a Super Jump Punch, the launch will deal damage to opponents, but no coins or fiery impact are able to come out, sadly. However, you can choose a direction to boost in with the boots when you're airborne similar to R.O.B.'s Robo-Booster. Footstool anyone using these, and you'll be able to meteor-smash him/her down. Down Special - Bomb-Omb Mario bring out the little bomb known as Bob-Omb, Press A rapidly to twist the bomb key that can make the bomb walk very far and Press B that you can place the Bob-Omb on the ground. The bomb can walk that defying the power of physics of the stage, when the Bob-Omb is getting to close at the fighter it will explode. Mario can hold about 5 Bob-Omb stocks, it can reloaded 1 stock about in 1 minute. Final Smash - See Ya Later Alligator! Mario take out his Devolution Scope that he can shoot the lazer at some fighters which it will turn the fighters very younger where it can drain speed and attack, if you can hold the B button he can charge it that it make a big blast when someone is got shot it will turn into green slime which it was great insta-KO which this big blast will hold of 3 of them. He can use the Thromp Stromper Boots where he can fly around very infinite, this final smash will be ended about from 18 seconds. KOSFX KOSFX1: "Luigi!" KOSFX2: "Whoa!" Star KOSFX: *screams* Screen KOSFX: *grunted* Taunts Up: *take out his wrench and throw it up then it land on his hand and put it back* Sd: "See Ya Later Alligator!" Dn: TBA Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: TBA Victory 2: TBA Victory 3: TBA Victory 4 (w/ John Luigizamo): *high-5s with his brother* Lose/Clap: I'm gettin' arrested for bein' a plumber! Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - ??? *Dash Attack - ??? *Forward tilt - ??? *Up tilt - ??? *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - ??? *Up Smash - ??? *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - ??? *Pummel - ??? *Forward Throw- ??? *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol Super Mushroom from Super Mario series. Victory Music TBA Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy Mario Hoshino TBA *''Super Mario Bros. The Movie'' 1993 See Ya Later Alligator! TBA *''Super Mario Bros. The Movie'' 1993 Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Role In Subspace Emissary TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Ending Music *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=heuX_DcP9fA Super Mario Bros. The Movie - The Mario Brothers Invite Daisy] Lawl Food Deadpool Backup Codec Stage Pawlette Swaps Trivia *Mario Hoshkino is an remembrance to Bob Hoskins (Who played as Mario in the movie) when he was gone. Category:Super Mario Category:Male Category:Human Category:Fighters Category:Unlockable Fighters Category:Cults Category:Heroes